


Wait for the Sunrise

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick finds the prospect of life without Natalie too much to take. His angst is aided by a song on the radio.





	Wait for the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Wait for the Sunrise
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1997  
> Here's a little story that was inspired by the Richard Marx song of the same  
> title. It was rather quickly written and has not been beta read. Send comments  
> to [email redacted by archivist].  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick looked out the window of the house he and Natalie had shared together for the past forty-five years. A single tear ran down his cheek. She had been an active vibrant woman until the day she died. She had lived a full life during her 78 years. His mind strayed through the various memories they had spent a lifetime creating. 

  

They had discussed his bringing her across, once long ago. She wasn't sure she wanted to live forever, even though a part of her was intrigued by it. He knew he couldn't condemn her to his hell. He had told her that if she ever wanted to join him, that he would bring her across. 

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms like they had every morning since they had married. That evening he awoke to silence. After a moment he realized that he had been so deeply asleep he had missed hearing her heart beat for the last time. Blood tears ran down his cheek as he cradled her in his arms, caressing her cheek, her soft brown hair and kissing her for the very last time. 

  

He had made a deal with his master that if he was left alone for Natalie's mortal lifetime, or until she was brought across, then he would reunite willingly with his vampiric father. Tonight he would be required to uphold the deal. He was grateful LaCroix had given him time to morn, and pack up his belongings. 

The funeral was held right after sunset, in accordance with Natalie's wishes, so that Nick, Janette and any other of the Community that wished to come would be able to. She knew how much it would hurt Nick if he was unable to attend her funeral, and by putting the request into her will, she would get that one final request. 

  

After the funeral Nick, Janette and LaCroix had moved out of Vancouver, where they had lived. Since Nick was in no shape to make any sort of decision Janette decided that they would return to Paris. 

Nick had tried to find an occupation that would help him move on. After two weeks of serious consideration he chose teaching. He had enjoyed that the last time, and it was a good way to help many people at once. 

  

Exactly one year had passed. Nick was still grieving over his loss. LaCroix was growing increasingly annoyed with his son, while Janette grew increasingly worried over Nick's emotional stability. Both remembered the last time Nick had been this withdrawn. It was when Janette left Nick rather abruptly, thus ending their 97 years of marriage. 

  

Nick was in his room staring out at the predawn light. The radio played softly in the background. Something in the music caught his attention. 

  
I was born an only son.  
Didn't take to the rules, like a normal child.  
Prisoner of the things I've done.  
It's the price you pay livin' fast and wild.  


He thought back over his long lifetime, his troubles with his master came to mind. Interwoven with those were all the innocents he killed over the years and the regret he still felt for it. 

She had helped him overcome so much of the guilt and regret of his past. She helped him find the inner peace he had so long searched for. 

  

His mind strayed to his current job. A frown crossed his features as the rumors that had recently begun circulation might force him from his new life. He wasn't ready to move on, yet again. It was too soon. After losing her he had withdrawn from any closer contact with mortals than was absolutely necessary. The one exception being his students, and only because they were to young to threaten his already broken heart. 

  
I've spent too many nights lookin' over my shoulder.  
And the ways of the world make a heart grow colder.  
Got nowhere left to hide.  
The fight in me has died.  
So I must wait for the sunrise.  


He had tried to talk himself out of it, even reminding himself of what Nat would think of it, but had failed. He hoped he could shield his intentions from his family. He could not go on any longer. 

  
Friend to fear and loaded gun.  
Live life like the owner of a heart of stone.  
No one touches, touch no one.  
But the road gets weary when you're all alone.  


He saw the sky start to lighten and knew there was maybe an hour left until the morning sun lit up the city. He drank from the green wine bottle on the desk. 

  
I've spent too many nights lookin' over my shoulder.  
And the ways of the world make a heart grow colder.  
Got nowhere left to hide.  
The fight in me has died.  
So I must wait for the sunrise.  


He opened the shades allowing the growing sunlight to fill the room. As the light eveloped him, he thought of Natalie. She had been his friend, confidant, lover, and wife. No one had understood him as she had. She had understood him so well it scared him at times. 

  
Too much done to undo.  
No one I can run to.  
I need one more chance to live my life.  


He thought over the last line he'd heard, deciding that it wasn't true. She had been his last chance. The only life he had wanted. 

He felt the curare begin to numb his mind and soul as the solar rays seared his flesh. He sat on the floor as the sun consumed him. 

  
I've spent too many nights lookin' over my shoulder.  
And the ways of the world make a heart grow colder.  
Got nowhere left to hide.  
The fight in me has died.  
So I must wait for the sunrise.  


The song finished as the sun's rays finished their job. 

  

In their own rooms Janette and LaCroix woke. Great sadness filling them as they realized what Nick had done. Anger filled LaCroix, as his ungrateful son had thrown the gift he had given back into his face. 

Both were outside Nick's door in an instant. Neither wanting to be the first to enter. 

"He is finally at peace. He's where he wants to be," Janette said as a bloody tear ran down her cheek. She laid her hand on her master's arm to comfort them both. 

The end. 


End file.
